epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
PewDiePie vs T-Series
PewDiePie vs T-Series is the first installment of Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays, a spinoff of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features the YouTube personality, PewDiePie, rapping against the Indian music record label and film production company, T-Series. It was released on December 16th, 2018. Cast Nice Peter as T-Series EpicLLOYD as PewDiePie PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov (cameo) (reused footage) Lyrics 'T-Series:' Yo, I'm a faceless, nameless corporate enterprise, And I've still got more personality than this guy! PewDiePie, let me dish up some truth: You talk like a child; I'll call ya Hitler Youth! I've seen your Bitch Lasagna; you've got no flow at all! It sounds like your verses were written by Jake Paul! Jumping you in subs is just my next hurdle! First I'll crush you with my words like the Wall Street Journal! 'PewDiePie:' You can't Scare PewDiePie, try Markiplier! When I'm done, you'll be the funny guy I'm hiring off Fiverr! You sucked the soul from YouTube, paid to make it big! You're like the McDonald's of videos, without the McRib! (Oh!) Your Bollywood budget can't handle this! Make better content than you from my room at my standing desk! Your first boss had guts and pimpin' hair, But he got whacked by the mob; it was downhill from there! 'T-Series:' Mr. Kumar was a hero; better watch what you say Before I smack your ass back to the days of Let's Play! I started on cassettes; now I'm making movie deals, While you're screaming like an autistic demon playing Happy Wheels! And I would bet that those two dudes on Fiverr Have a better education than most of your subscribers! So don't come messing with the Indians, chief! Why don't you make like some Hindus and give up the beef? 'PewDiePie:' Yo, I can play games with the fans that I've got 'Cause my subscribers are real; ya can't Brofist a sub bot! Ten vids a week with the same sounding beat And the same 80 dudes dancing barefoot in the streets! See, your content's always shit no matter how shiny! Stick to making trailers 'cause you'll always be behind me! I'm a one man Machinima; you can't hold a candle, And if you do beat the Pewds, I'll delete my whole channel! Poll Trivia General *This battle appears to be a satirical response to the massive amount of requests for this battle in the wake of ERB's return, which was a result of the then-ongoing battle between PewDiePie and T-Series' for most-subscribed YouTube channel. *This is the first battle to be released on the ERB2 channel. *This is the only FitPHHCoN episode so far that is available on other music platforms, and has cover art. *PewDiePie retweeted ERB's Twitter post about the battle, making him the eighteenth person to have seen their battle, and the tenth to acknowledge it on Twitter. *PewDiePie mentioned McDonald's in his first verse, and coincidentally, the following battle featured Ronald McDonald. *So far, this is the only episode of FitPHHCoN to have a character cameo. *A suggestion of this battle appeared at the "You Decide!" sequence of Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg. *The beat for this battle can be heard in the behind the scenes for Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud. Errors *On various music platforms, the title for the battle misspells T-Series as "T-Serie". *The characters' names are flipped in the cover, with Nice Peter labelled as PewDiePie and EpicLLOYD labelled as T-Series. *At 0:52, the word 'got' is missing from the subtitles. Category:Character main pages Category:Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:ERB2 Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:PewDiePie vs T-Series Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD